Jeremy Gilbert: Horny Boy
by NV66
Summary: This is a story of the gay sexual adventures of Jeremy Gilbert and the rest of the Mystic Falls Gang.
1. Ch 1: Log Cabins and Hard Wood

**CONTAINS HOMOSEXUAL CONTENT. IF YOU DISAPPROVE OF THIS CONTENT, THEN YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, THEN EXIT THIS PIECE OF WRITING!**

Jeremy Gilbert had become a hunter two weeks ago and suddenly he had become muscular and a hunk, before he was just cute but now he was very much a hunk. Before when he was cute he used to get fucked by Damon Salvatore on a daily basis sometimes more than twice a day. Jeremy knew this wasn't love, it was just human on vampire gay sex, which Jeremy loved but now he was stronger and now his fucks with Damon was ten times hotter.

(This takes place between Season Four's "After School Special" and "Catch Me If You Can")

Damon and Jeremy were alone in the Gilbert Lake House, Damon forced Matt to go into the woods and get firewood from the other side of the woods. So Matt wouldn't arrive back at the house for a couple of hours. Damon and Jeremy had fucked about 1000 times and now they are doing it again.

Jeremy was butt naked and Damon was still wearing every piece of clothing he had.

"Damon, come on why have you taken off your clothes, I have!" Jeremy said as he stood up pulling on Damon's thin, tight, V-neck top and Jeremy's 11 inch dick hit his abs.

"Because Matt might be back any minute so I want to have a good long look at you before I ruin your cute hole"

Jeremy man scaped himself he wanted his chest, abs, cock and ass to be as smooth as possible, so while Jeremy could still be compelled, he convinced Damon to make sure that all the places he wanted smooth would be as smooth as possible and would stay that way until Damon dies.

Jeremy continued to tug at Damon's top then suddenly it just ripped, showing Damon's abs and pecs which were perfect and hairless.

"Bad Boy Jer!" Damon said as he quickly stood up and vamp speed to get every item of clothing Jeremy had in the house and Damon threw it all in the lit fireplace.

"Damon, you're a dick"

Damon walked over Jeremy and wrapped his strong arms around Jeremy, moved his hands down to Jeremy's ass and massaged Jeremy's hole.

"You're taking this slow that's not like you" Jeremy whispered into Damon's ear.

Damon smiled threw Jeremy onto the couch, unzipped his jeans and forced the entire hard thing into Jeremy's mouth. 12 inches of hot vampire cock was in Jeremy's mouth, Jeremy's naked body was feeling amazing as Damon's cock went in and out of Jeremy's mouth.

30 minutes later, Damon finally took his dick out and Jeremy swallowed all of Damon's cum that had been shot into his mouth.

Damon's got off of Jeremy's hot abs and lifted Jeremy's legs up, aligned his dick with Jeremy's awaiting hole and forced the giant thing in and roughly started to fuck him. Jeremy's moans filled the entire cabin.

Damon's cum filled Jeremy's ass.

"Oh god" Jeremy yelled, a thump came from the door, Jeremy and Damon whipped their heads around.

Matt was standing there firewood on the floor around his feet.

Jeremy got up off of the couch and off Damon's dick.

"Um... Matt, I can explain."


	2. Ch 2: Three Boys And Nothing But Wood

Matt had an obvious boner; Damon could see it through his jeans.

Damon whispered to Jeremy "We could have a little fun with him, he can be compelled." He pointed to the vervain bracelet on Matt wrist.

Jeremy walked over to Matt, 100% naked; Matt couldn't take his eyes off of both their cocks.

Jeremy took Matt's bracelet off, Damon vamp sped over and compelled Matt "Jer and I are going to have a little fun with you and when it's over your going to forget everything about it and put your vervain bracelet back on." Jeremy whispered in Damon's ear.

"Oh yeah and you will do everything Jeremy and I say until it's over." Damon said taking off Matt's jacket and looking directly into Matt's eyes.

"Take your clothes off quickly" Jeremy said rubbing his own cock.

Matt took everything item of clothing off and just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Suck my cock and fuck Jeremy" Damon said finally taking off his pants and his underwear. Matt's mouth quickly swallowed Damon's dick while Jer got into doggy-style position. Matt stuck his dick in Jeremy slowly.

Matt couldn't see anything but just above Damon's hairless cock; he was looking straight at Damon's hairless body and was envious.

After about ten minutes Damon was ready for change.

"Stop fucking Jeremy." Matt stopped and stood up. "Jer what do you want him to do?"

Jeremy took a second to think, "Matt lie down and give Damon and rimjob while I fuck you"

Jeremy and Damon smiled. Damon stuck his ass over Matt's face and Matt immediately started to lick, Damon started moaning, Matt moved up and down while Jeremy's long dick penetrated his tight hole.

Damon was moaning so loudly and Matt's tongue occasionally went up into Damon's hole creating a wonderful feeling.

This continued for about fifteen minutes until Jeremy took his dick out of Matt and stuck Matt's dick in his own ass riding Matt 7 and a half incher.

"I want my ass to sparkling, get that Donovan?' Damon said while pulling Jeremy over to kiss him. Matt made a sound of understanding.

Matt had never gotten things like this happening to him he never had a giant go in his ass and he diffidently had never licked a man's before, but he liked it, it was like something had awoken inside him.

After a while the boys stopped. "Once everyone has their clothes back on you will put your vervain back on and forget everything." Damon compelled.

The boys were fully dressed and unfortunately their fun night had come to an end.

**If you want another chapter please tell me and if there is a certain plot you want me to write about the certainly tell me. Your input is important to me.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Ch 3: Original Steamy Showers

(This Chapter takes place between episode 423: "Graduation" and 501: "I Know What You Did Last Summer")

Jeremy is lying down in his king size bed half naked trying to falling asleep and for some reason all he could thing is one person: Kol Mikaelson, an original vampire who he killed, but he wasn't thinking about the fact that he killed him, he thought about their time in Denver. Only the nights though. There was one night that he couldn't get out of his head.

Kol was having a shower in the locker room after hitting the batting cages. Jeremy walked into the steamy showers; he could barely see an inch in front of himself. Jeremy thought he was all alone as the showers were running constantly, Jeremy got a bar of soap, got his index and middle fingers extremely soapy then slowly stuck them in his teen ass, moaning as he did so. Kol with his vamp hearing heard this moan, but didn't think about seeing what it was. Jeremy continued to move his fingers in and out his ass; his moans get louder and more orgasmic. Kol heard this too and continued to listen in, realizing it was Jeremy.

Jeremy was now on the floor the hot water feeling great as it hit his chest. His moaning got louder and louder until it filled the entire shower room. Then he moaned a loud, passion filled, orgasmic moan, Kol was rock hard stroking his huge nine inch dick as he heard his best friend pleasuring himself. Kol walked over to where he knew Jeremy was and said:

"Enjoying yourself, Darling?"

Jeremy was shocked; he took his fingers out and stood up.

"Um... Kol... I... um."

"Are you going to answer my question? Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, I was." Jeremy said nervously.

"Don't you think it would feel even better with a cock, Love?"

"Umm"

Kol knew Jeremy was lost for words so he did what he thought would be right. He kissed Jeremy, passionately. Squeezing Jeremy's ass a little.

Jeremy opened his eyes, once again back in his room. His dick as hard as it was that night. Jeremy thought he was dreaming about this because it hot and and heat like this always made him extremely horny, a Jeremy walked into his private shower and turned the water on, only the cold, slide down the shorts he had on, which were cum stained on the inside. He took off his skin tight boxer briefs and his dick flew out quickly hitting his perfect, well defined abs. He walked in it took him a second to adjust to the cold water.

Jeremy grabbed bar of soap and started to wash the sweat off of his muscular body. Jeremy got down to his dick and washed that, rubbing it was he did so, before he could stop himself he and jerking himself off, he dropped the soap bar, lied down on the floor with his legs raise high and his feet on the panel of glass, with the soapy hand he put the two fingers in his hole and continued to remember that night.

The hot water was pouring down on Jeremy's abs as Kol started to fuck him deeply. Moans once again began to fill the room, but this time they didn't only belong to Jeremy the belonged to Kol also.

Jeremy was pumping his dick as he looked up and saw Kol's handsome face.

Jeremy shook is head, now back in the Salvatore Boarding House, he multiple cumshots all over his hands as the water hit them it washed down the drain, without noticing Jeremy had stuck a third finger in his ass. I was almost dawn and Jeremy hadn't slept a wink but he wasn't complaining.

Jeremy got a towel and dried himself off then walked back to his bed, naked, he couldn't get the images of Kol and himself out of his head. Jeremy was now simply lying on top of his covers, his legs hanging over the edge his head half way up the bed, and was now fast asleep.

"Thinking of me are you, Darling?" he heard Kol say, but Jeremy wasn't dreaming about the Denver showers anymore he was dreaming of his present day self.

"You've gotten hotter since Denver and longer too." Kol said while grabbing Jeremy's cock.

"Too back I still want to kill you, regardless of how hot you are."

Kol grabbed knife and stabbed Jeremy.

Jeremy woke up, with a gasped, looked down at his hot body and saw that his abs and chest were almost entirely covered in his cum.

He looked at the clock 9:13am.

Jeremy had only slept about 3 hours,

Jeremy went to take another shower, this time hot.

As the glass fogged up words began to appear.

"Hello Darling, still thinking about Denver?"


	4. Ch 4: The Salvatore's Oldest Secret

**During Chapter 3 (While Jeremy is sleeping)**

Sloan, one of the travelers, is standing in a car junk yard with her traveler friends holding a picture of a sleeping, naked Jeremy Gilbert. She puts her fingers over his cock and starts chanting. The image in the picture starts changing, cum starts pouring over and over, squirting all over his hot, hard body.

"The spell is almost done. Now all we have to do is get the cum from the hunter" Sloan says taking of picture of the picture before throwing in the fire to complete the spell.

Jeremy is walking around the Salvatore Boarding House, feeling hornier than ever before. He could get the dream about Kol out of his head. Jeremy found something under a small bump under the carpet near the end of the bookshelf. It was a button, being curious Jeremy pressed the button; one of the bookshelves became a door.

"Well that's cliché" Jeremy said walking through the doorway. The door closed behind him. Jeremy walked down some stairs in a narrow brightly lit room before reaching another door. He opened it and saw something crazy and sexy.

Inside the room were large painting and pictures of Stefan and Damon naked and some were of Damon fucking Stefan hard, a large king size bed, a large couch near a coffee table.

On the other side of the room was a box, Jeremy walked over there and opened the box it was full of photos of Damon and Stefan fucking and giving each other head. Jeremy was harder than he'd ever been. Jeremy took his pants off but left his tight blue v neck t shirt. He grabbed a handful of photos and sat on the couch, spread his legs far apart and started jerking off to these photos, Jeremy's balls moving up and down with each stroke creating a wonderful feeling.

All of the photos were taken in that very room, Damon was never a bottom in any of them.

The first photo was of Stefan going down deeply on Damon's hard dick, Damon was jerking Stefan's dick.

In the next Damon was sticking his fingers in Stefan's hole; in the third Damon was fucking Stefan with his dick and also with a dildo, stretching his hole.

Damon walked down the stairs looking at the second open door after recently leaving Elena to hang out with Caroline.

Damon saw Jeremy jerking off to the photos. Half of him was begging him to go in there and fuck Jeremy and the other half wanted him to just jerk off to Jeremy jerking off.

This room brought memories back to Damon.

**Flashback 1863**

Damon and Stefan were in Damon's bedroom in the old Salvatore House. The brothers were making out and tearing each other's clothes off, now lying on the bed Damon on top of Stefan.

Damon rubbed Stefan's dick through his pants, Stefan tore his lips away from Damon's

"Brother, no, we can't do this, this is sin! It's against the rules!" Stefan said with his hands hanging from the back of Damon's head.

"There are no rules" Damon said as the two connected their lips again.

Damon tore his and Stefan's pants off. Stefan brought Damon's cock to his lips and started sucking making Damon's dick wet for the penetration. Stefan stuck Damon's dick all the way down his throat. Damon started moaning, as he started to fuck Stefan's mouth fast.

Stefan was a virgin and he wouldn't have wanted his first time to be any other way.

Damon took his dick away from Stefan's eager mouth and lifted his legs up in the air and Stefan put them behind his own head.

"Wow Brother! I'm impressed.

Damon being kind to his brother slowly stuck his dick into Stefan's awaiting ass, Stefan moaned a loud moan,

"Quiet brother what if Father hears and catches us?"

"Sorry" Stefan said moaning once again.

**Present Day**

Damon unzipped his jeans and took out his cock and he started to stroke it slowly then faster then slowly again, not taking his eyes off Jeremy or the painting behind Jeremy's head. Jeremy started moaning and cumming streams of cum shot everywhere, on his fingers, his t shirt, his legs, the black leather couch even on his face not that Jeremy noticed while on his orgasmic high.

Damon closed his eyes still stroking his dick slowly absent mindedly taking his pants and underwear off. Jeremy stood up and started walking towards the door, Damon opened his eyes and saw that Jeremy was coming so he vamp sped out of the room leaving his pants behind.

Jeremy walked out and didn't even bother to wipe the multiple streams of cum off gorgeous face.

"I see someone found our sex room" Damon said with a smile not noticing he didn't have any pants on.

"I think you did a lot more than see" Jeremy said staring at Damon's package.

"Hey I'm not the one with cum on my face." Damon said walking over to Jeremy.

"Cum on my face?" Jeremy walked over to a mirror to see his face and saw the abundance of cum on his face.


End file.
